Tal vez, quizas
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: No es mio el fic... pero leanlo please, es de mi amiga Nelly-chan... ojala les guste, no se arrepentiran


****

Nota de Sumire-chan: pues... este fic no es mío, sino de una amiguita mía como verán... Kikyo-chan, es de la sacerdotiza como podrán apreciar también y espero que les guste, sus comentarios en reviews serán bien recibidos y realmente esperamos buenas opiniones, ya saben... constructivas no críticas destructivas, no hace falta herir los sentimientos de nadie, ni mucho menos olvidar que las opiniones y los gustos son como las narices todo el mundo tiene una, así que ya saben... sino les agrada simplemente opinen acerca de la forma en se desarrolló el fic. ¿les parece bien? Bueno, igual... daré más tarde mi opinión al respecto.

****

"TAL VEZ, QUIZAS"

Un fic hecho por Kikyo-chan ^_^

Disclaimer: Como saben todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mi ;_; si no a la fabulosa sensei Rumiko Takahashi...asi como la canción de "Tal vez, quizas" interpretada por Paulina Rubio...todo a sus respectivos autores... yop solo los he tomado prestados para hacer este songfic que espero os guste mucho...nada con fin de lucro...bueno los dejo con el fic y espero que les guste... ahhh por cierto este fic lo dedico a todas las fans de Kikyo y a mis amigas tambien...sesshkago, yashi, Dark y Sweet, belen, kirara y bueno la lista seria larga...asi que antikikyos no lo lean o háganlo bajo su responsabilidad oki?? Bueno aquí va el fic...DISFRÚTENLO!!!^^

****

"TAL VEZ, QUIZAS"

Kikyo se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, como es de costumbre, al lado de sus inseparables Shinidamachuus, su mente se encotraba en blanco... de pronto llegó a un hermoso bosque en el cual se podia ver una vista hermosa y un gran y lindo arbol de cerezos... poco a poco podian apreciarse como los petalos de ese arbol iban callendo delicadamente.... Kikyo se paro frente a él para poder contemplarlo mejor, subio a una de las ramas mas altas y ahí...donde no habia nadie en ese momento... empezo a recordar a su gran y unico amor.....

__

Tal vez, porque nuestros encuentros  
se dan tan contados, quizá, porque todos  
los besos de ti son robados  
tal vez, te quisiera comer y saciarme de ti  
pues no se hasta cuando te vuelva a tener.

"Que vista tan hermosa....es tan parecida como aquel dia que conoci a Inuyasha... mmm... de solo pronunciar su nombre me da tanta nostalgia el recordar... si... en ese entonces yo solo era una sacerdotisa que cuidaba de la Shikon no Tama de todos los youkais que quisieran apoderarse de ella....pero...cuando te vi por primera vez...no fui capaz de matarte con una de mis flechas... ya que eres un hanyou ... no... porque me engaño....si desde que te vi... senti algo especial por ti....."

  
_Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo  
quizá tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo  
no se, si la próxima vez me aprisiono de ti  
y te fundes en mi y no te vas de mi._

"Yo no debia olvidar mi deber el cual era proteger la Shikon no Tama...pero....no pude evitarlo...por primera vez en mi vida senti lo que es ese sentimiento tan puro y bello...el amor...si...me enamore de ti Inuyasha...y cuando me dijiste que querias ser humano para permanecer a mi lado....no se...pero una enorme felicidad me rodeo en ese momento con tus palabras, si lo hacia...dejaria de ser una sacerdotisa y convertiría en una simple mujer....tenia deseos de vivir asi......" 

  
  
_Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias  
se deslicen hasta el fondo de tu alma,  
que todo la humedad de cada beso que nos damos  
sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito._

  
"Pero un dia....todo cambio...ambos creimos ser traicionados y nos matamos el uno al otro, todo por la trampa del maldito de Naraku....si...por culpa de el yo perdi la vida y tu quedaste sellado por mi flecha por mas de 50 años....ahora ya has despertado por una mujer del presente que según parece es mi reencarnación...y yo...he sido resucitada....solo con el sentimiento del odio y la venganza pensando que tu habias sido el causante de mi muerte tan cruel y repentina...."

  
_Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer  
que amores como este no se deben de perder.  
Tal vez o quizás... quizás o tal vez, ah, ah, ah..._

"Ahora lo se todo...se que fue una trampa de ese maldito de Naraku...eso ya lo se...ahora lo que quiero es llevarme tu alma conmigo...para estar así juntos para siempre...pero...ahora que te encontre de nuevo has cambiado Inuyasha....tu mirada se ha vuelto mas calida y ahora estas rodeado de amigos....esa mujer te ha hecho cambiar...si no hubiera muerto....yo seria la persona que hubiera sanado tu corazón.....se que todavía me amas como yo te sigo amando de la misma forma...pero...nosotros ya no podremos regresar a nuestra vida de antes....eso es imposible..."

  
_Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo  
quizá tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo  
no se si la próxima vez me aprisiono de ti  
y te fundes en mi y no te vas de mi._

"Ahora yo sigo vagando en este mundo... con el fin de llevarme tu alma Inuyasha.. .ya que tu vida me pertenece... no pienso entregársela a nadie mas...... pero tambien... para acabar con ese monstruo que me mato hace ya 50 años.... yo misma lo eliminare...... de esa forma me sentire mas tranquila.... tal vez suene egoísta el que me quiera llevar tu alma... pero.... a pesar de todo... yo... te amo.... .y no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando veo que esa mujer que te acompaña parece importarte más que yo y estás dispuesto a todo por protegerla sin importar lo que pase..."

  
_Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias  
se deslicen hasta el fondo de tu alma, ah, ah, ah...  
Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos  
sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito._

"Han sido pocas las veces que he tenido la oportunidad de estar contigo a solas Inuyasha....y no sabes como las he disfrutado...aquel beso que nos dimos en esa ocasión y el abrazo que me diste me senti tan feliz y llena de vida...como si volviera a nacer...no sabes cuanto desee hacerlo cuando me encontraba con vida y ahora que pude....no se explicarlo...aun puedo sentir tus calidos labios sobre los mios rozándolos y aquellos sentimientos que transmiti...eran sinceros....se que mi actitud hacia ti es extraña....pero es lo unico que puedo hacer por ahora.....me he dado cuente que mi alma tiene mucho mas libertad que antes...puedo amar y odiar a quien sea...se que esa no era mi manera se ser peroo...ahora he cambiado.....

__

Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer  
que amores como este no se deben de perder  
Tal vez o quizás... quizás o tal vez, ah, ah, ah...

"No importa lo que pase ahora Inuyasha....esto que siento por ti jamas podre cambiarlo...es algo inevitable...algun dia esteremos juntos para poder amarnos como siempre hemos querido.....mientras tanto...nunca lo olvides esto Inuyasha....YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE...."

NA: aaaaaaaaaaahh que lindo...que os parecio....les gusto...espero que si...jejeje...se que a muchas personas no les gusta o agrada Kikyo...pero...diganme....si te enamoraras de alguien y aparentemente ese alguien te traicionara de la manera mas cruel y mueres pensando eso....pero mas tarde tienes la oportunidad de revivir...no seria con deseos de venganza...??? se los dejo de tarea....yo pienso que ella no es tan mala después de todo....es solo que como dicen por ahí...el amor te hace cometer muchas locuras.....asi que no sean tan malos al jusgarla...bueno esa es mi opinión nada mas....espero vuestros reviewss y espero que de verdad les agrade el fic.....bueno nos vemos...SAYONARAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ^^

ATTE: Su amiga....Kikyo-chan ^______________^

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Nota de Sumire-chan: bueno, espero que de verdad les haya gustado, ya que la forma de redacción y cómo se expresaron los sentimientos fueron impecables, muy delicadas, a mi sí me gustó y eso que soy fanática de la pareja de Inu-kun y Kagome-chan, ustedes mismos han leído mis fics, mas las razones que Kikyo-chan expresa sobre la sacerdotiza son válidas, ¿Acaso no se han puesto a pensar? No hay seres malos en ningún lado... sólo aquellos que por alguna razón del destino han equivocado su camino.

Les dejo pensando y me voy ya.

JA NE!!!

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


End file.
